callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time and Fate
"Time and Fate" is the fourth mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single-player campaign. In this mission, the player controls Alex Mason as he joins Hudson and the Panamanian Defense Forces in a raid of Menendez's mansion. In the earlier part of the mission, the player also controls Raul Menendez at the time of the raid and as he attempts to save his sister, Josefina. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Raul Menendez (W.I.A.) (playable) *Jason Hudson *Frank Woods *Manuel Noriega *Josefina Menendez (deceased) *David Mason (cutscene only) *Mike Harper (cutscene only) *Javier Salazar (cutscene only) Plot Mason, Hudson, Woods, Manuel Noriega and his men are waiting on a cliff near where Raul Menendez is. Noriega gives an order under Mason's command. Control then shifts to Menendez, who is sitting with his sister Josefina. A knock on the door prompts Menendez to open it, where a soldier is shot and Menendez and his sister are captured. When Josefina tries to resist, a guard knocks her down. Menendez goes mad with rage and escapes the guards holding him and stabs the offending guard with a shard of glass multiple times in the neck, killing him. Menendez is then given a knockout drug and loses consciousness. When he comes to, two guards and Noriega are looking at him. Noriega cocks a SPAS-12 but shoots his own troops instead of Menedez. He then unties Menendez, who proceeds to knock him unconscious. He then picks up Noriega's SPAS-12 and goes through the village to find and save Josefina. The player has an extreme amount of health during this sequence. When Menendez reaches the building where Josefina is, Woods sees him and fires at him, but misses. The player then sees a grenade bounce off a wall and into Josefina's room, killing her. Control then shifts back to Mason, as the player fights through the town to cover Menendez's capture. Halfway through the mission, Woods will lose control and focus relentlessly on killing Menendez, similar to Mason's obsession in Black Ops with killing Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner. When the player reaches a ladder leading into a cocaine laboratory, Hudson will tell Mason to keep an eye on Woods. When the player exits the lab and enters the building with Woods, Woods will see Menendez. He will start firing his Galil, but Mason pushes him against the wall, preventing the gunfire from hitting Menendez. Woods then pushes Mason away from him and tries to throw a frag grenade at Menendez, but Mason knocks his hand, causing it to kill Josefina. The mission ends with Mason waking up in the destroyed building, and seeing Menendez apparently dead in a body bag, although this obviously isn't true as Menendez is present in the 2025 section of the campaign. Hudson will then tell Mason to pretend like the mission never happened and the mission will end. Video Walkthrough 4A46KAqkKws Challenges Completing 5 challenges unlocks the Longer Sprint perk for the single player loadout. *Eliminate PDF enemies (x7) with shotguns in under 10 seconds. *Eliminate PDF enemies (x8) with truck mounted MG. *Rendezvous with Josefina in under 140 seconds. *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with Molotovs (x12) *Crash an enemy truck. *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with mortars (x10). *Eliminate Cartel enemy personnel with machete (x10). *Locate evidence of CIA presence. *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout Barrett M82A1 Pick-up Icon BOII.png|Barrett M82A1 with Variable zoom Galil-BO2-LOGO.png|Galil with Fast Mag Menendez loadout Machete Swing BOII.png|Machete SPAS-12 menu icon BO.png|SPAS-12 Found in Level RPD Menu Icon BOII.png|RPD Uzi menu icon BO.png|Uzi AK-74u Menu Icon BOII.png|AK-74u Dragunov Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Dragunov SPAS-12 menu icon BO.png|SPAS-12 AK-47 Menu Icon BOII.png|AK47 Browning HP Menu Icon BOII.png|Browning HP Galil menu icon BOII.png|Galil FAL menu icon BOII.png|FN FAL M60 menu icon BO.png|M60 MP5 menu icon BOII.png|MP5 Access Kit Usage *After taking control of Mason once again, there is a locked crate in one of the buildings which contains Molotov Cocktails. *Before reaching the mansion, there is a garage that Mason can go inside. There is an ammo crate and some Mortars. *When going into the drug basement, there is a locked door which Mason can pick and open to get a Machete. There is also a weapon cache, which includes several SPAS-12, Galil and AK-74u. Gallery Menendez's_House_BOII.png|Woods and Hudson looking over the valley. Raul's_Mirror_BOII.png|Raul in his house. The photo on the mirror is of his sister, Josefina. Cartel Member BOII.jpg|A Menendez Cartel member at the door to Josefina's room just second before he is shot. Restraint_BOII.png|Raul being restrained after killing a member of the PDF. Manuel_Noriega_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Raul before Noriega. Stable_Rage_BOII.png|Running through the stable. Back_Home_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Raul getting back to his house again after fighting through the PDF. Hudson_Restraint_BOII.png|Raul struggling with Hudson Uphill_Advance_BOII.png|Advancing up a hill as Mason. Argument_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Woods arguing with Hudson. Bell_Tower_Sniping_BOII.png|Providing cover from a bell tower as Mason. Watch_Woods_BOII.png|Hudson asking Mason to watch Woods. Hallway_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Raul and Hudson in the hallway, from the perspective of Mason. Alex_Restraint_BOII.png|Alex restraining Woods. Raul_Chase_BOII.png|Raul chasing the grenade inside the room. End_Time_and_Fate_BOII.png|Mission failed. Intel Items 8kyrDQmG1eo Trivia *Menendez' SPAS-12 can be reloaded by simply flipping it off-screen and back on. This animation takes the same amount of time no matter how many shots had been fired. The alternate animation seems to trigger if he is heavily damaged. *Just before going into the mansion as Mason, Menendez can be seen in the distance walking towards the horses' stables (He will walk even if the player did something else at the time). However, when playing as Menendez Woods, Mason or Hudson cannot be seen when heading into the stables. *While playing as Mason, if the player dives into the water at the beginning, he/she will land on the water and not sink. They will just lie on top of the water. *The song playing at the beginning of Menendez' part, "Niño Precioso" (track from Call of Duty: Black Ops II Official Soundtrack) features the vocal of Kamar de los Reyes, who is Menendez' voice actor. *When looking through the binoculars when about to play as Mason, the gun used to kill the soldier is right next to his head, but when playing as Menendez it is shot from farther away. *When viewing the grenade bounce down the hall at the end of the mission, it bounces off the door very close to the ground, but at the end of playing as Menendez, it is about halfway up the door. *This is the only 1980's mission where Lev Kravchenko is not heard or mentioned. *When playing as Menendez, players have a very large amount of health, allowing them to take a lot more damage then normal. However, Menendez is not completely invincible, and players can still die if taking too much damage. *When playing as Menendez, there are no heads-up display, therefore players cannot keep track of their ammo. This will not be a problem if players stick to using the SPAS-12, as it has lots of ammo, and almost instant reload. Achievements/Trophies Man of the People (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Stop the brutality inflicted by the PDF. Driven by Rage (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Take down Menendez and his operation. Old Fashioned (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Pyrrhic Victory", "Old Wounds", "Time and Fate", and "Suffer with Me" in Veteran. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels Category:Levels